


When God Is In Her Kingdom

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Melancholy, Not Rebellion Story Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Homura, eighteen years into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When God Is In Her Kingdom

I had an imaginary friend when I was a little kid. I don't remember when I first realized who exactly she was, but I think it was the same year I met my babysitter who became my best friend. Most people would think that it's weird to have your closest friend be a nurse who teaches archery part-time and is twelve years older than you, but to me, it's completely normal. 

 

After all, compared to having a sister who only we can see, that's nothing. 

 

* * *

 

I meet Homura every weekend after school for tea and chocolate cake. We sit in the gazebo in her backyard, and she always puts out three servings of everything. The third one is for my older sister, but no one else knows that she's real. 

 

_When I was six, my mom asked me if Madoka was a good girl's name. I told her that I already had a sister named Madoka, and wanted a brother. She looked at me like the sky had fallen around us and blown up our house._

 

Madoka shows up most of the time to our tea chats. I ask her about schools and girlfriends and sports, and she gives me advice while asking about Dad's tomatoes, Mom's company, and everyone she used to know. I try to tell her everything, but she doesn't stay for all that long. 

 

Homura tells me that she's a goddess who saved the world, but I just know her as my big sister who played catch with me and taught me how to swim. yet maybe both of these things are true, for she's everyone and herself, all at the same time. 

 

"How was your date?" she asks, as she hands me a slice of cake and a fork. 

 

"It was nice, but Momoka's older sister is really weird." I answer, and Madoka isn't here yet. 

 

"I thought you told me... oh, nevermind. Do you want to arch afterwards?" she asks. 

 

_Madoka used to arch. Homura took up archery in memory of her, and she always wears my sister's hair ribbons._

 

"I want Madoka to see me." I answer, and it's strange how I'm both younger than her and older than she'll ever be. I'm still her younger brother, only I'm eighteen while she's fourteen and a goddess who recreated the world... 

 

_Madoka, I want to go into law school and bring criminals to justice and defend the innocent. Homura taught me how to arch, and I'm not going to hit her neighbor's sunflowers again._

 

_Are you proud of me?_

 

"I might be adopting a daughter." Homura says, pulling me out of my conversation with my sister. 

 

"Why?!" I exclaim, for she's seemed perfectly fine living alone. She already told me that she doesn't want to date or marry anyone and that just interacting with me is enough... 

 

"...someone came in from a car that swerved into a pole. The only person we could save was a five-year-old girl..."  she answers, staring into her tea like it's a bottomless pit. 

 

_Did something like this happen to you, Homura?_

 

_Madoka, she still misses you. I miss you. And if Mom and Dad found out about you, they'd miss you too._

 

"...do you want to arch now, Tatsuya? Let's try not to hit anything this time." Homura says, as I finish my cake and she finishes her tea. As we leave for the archery range she teaches at, I notice that someone's left a note tied with a yellow ribbon on the seat of her car. Homura sees it as well, and unties it before beginning to read. 

 

She starts up her car as she passes the note to me, and there's a smile on her face. 

 

_I am. Of both of you._

 

_-Madoka Kaname_


End file.
